


a royal birthday

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [15]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 15: Callum’s birthday.Rayla is confused to see Callum awake so early.





	a royal birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Callum sat down, leaning against a tree, sketchbook in hand. It was early, the sun was rising, and Zym was sleeping soundly beside him, and Rayla was gone, probably gathering provisions. She always woke up way earlier than him and did that before they would continue their walk towards Zym’s home.

They had been roaming for almost two months, which made this a very special day, and also the reason Callum couldn’t sleep. So, to pass the time, he drew.

He drew the surroundings, a portrait of the sleeping Zym, and also a few portraits of Rayla. Even though she wasn’t there right now, he had her face memorized. He was on his fifth drawing of her when he heard footsteps in the distance, and as he looked up, he saw the elf stand there, giving him a confused look.

“Callum, what are you doing to?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Really?” she asked in disbelief. Usually, she would have to drag Callum around and threaten to throw him into a lake before he even bothered to open his eyes, he would never get up this early by free will. Something must be going on if he was up this early without her forcing him too. So, she sat down beside him at the tree. She saw how he blushed, and quickly closed his sketchbook, but Rayla had gotten a glimpse of the page, drawings of her. She would have told him how flattered she was, but that could wait until she had talked with him, he really seemed to have something on his mind. “Is something the matter?”

He nodded.

“Well, if I’ve counted the days right, and I’m pretty sure I have, today, is my birthday.”

“Oh.” Rayla said, not expecting that, but then smiled. “Happy birthday, I had no idea. And I know this might not feel like an ideal way to spend it, but I’ll try to liven it up, give you some extra moonberries and, what more do humans do, sing songs?”

“Thanks Rayla, that’s so nice of you. I thought I would have spent it with my dad and Ezran, which I won’t, but I’m glad you’re here.”


End file.
